Inseguridades
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Kou siempre fue una chica insegura, eso era más que obvio con la chica tímida que escapaba de todos. Incluso pensaba que estaba mal la amistad que tenía con Nao por el simple echo de que este no se ha dado cuenta de que es una mujer. Pero al ver esa gran sonrisa, le hacía pensar en otras cosas, tal vez debía olvidar eso y conseguir el material necesario para su personaje.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **No se ustedes pero la pareja entre Kou y Nao ser hace muy linda. Ver a estos dos juntos, el nerviosismo de Kou al acercarse a Nao y como este es un completo desinteresado en saber si Kou es un chico o una chica. A parte s que no hay mucha historia para estos dos, me encargar de darles un poquito de romance y situaciones cómicas. O eso fue en lo que me quedé en el capítulo 30 del manga. Se quedó muy bueno, aunque lo leo en español, estare esperando el capitulo siguiente, a menos de que le traduzcan los otros capítulos que están en inglés. Espero que este pequeño fic les guste, fue algo que se me ocurrió.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Wotakoi: Love Is Hard for Otaku no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Fujita. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Sakuragi Kou era muy insegura, tanto de si misma como de lo que le rodeaba. Eso no se podía discutir con cualquiera que la conociera, era muy bien sabido que la chica escapaba de las situaciones un tanto normales cuando solamente querían hablar con ella y pedir algunas indicaciones o simplemente por que querían ser amigables con ella. Se podía decir que también era un tanto tímida, como no ha tenido amigos en la vida real, para ella; es muy raro que quieran entablar conversación alguna sin que al final termine en que se burlan de sus gustos o se terminen cansando de ella. Las únicas amistades que tenía, eran las que conseguía detrás de esas pantallas, ya sea su ordenador, como su celular y aquellas consolas portátiles. Personas que no conocía pero al menos eran un poco más confiables.

Claro, eso lo había pensado desde que era una niña. Nunca fueron muy bien aceptados sus gustos por los juegos, así que prefería esconderse entre esas pantallas para protegerse. Incluso quiso cambiar su imagen, al final en cuenta, siempre la habían confundido con un hombre. Si realmente pudiera decir, ya estaba acostumbrada al trato que le podían dar. Sólo le quedaba suspirar, ponerse sus audífonos y no escuchar las cosas que probablemente la lastimen más. Deseaba terminar esos juegos que cada temporada salían y quedarse encerrada en su propio mundo, al final en cuenta, era lo único que podía hacer.

 **-¡Kou-kun!**

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Esperando a ese chico de cabellos rubios y mirada amable que siempre le sonreía cuando entraba a clases y la notaba en una de esas mesas solitarias de la cafetería. No puede decir que le desagrada su compañía, en realidad, le era agradable tenerlo a su lado, observando como juega y de vez en cuando preguntando por alguna cosa de los juegos, ya sea por los movimientos aplicados o por las diferentes Skill's que podían existir. Sabía que el chico, no jugaba, no sabía como jugar, a penas podia sostener bien las consolas sin querer hacer movimientos raros con la mano y apretar cualquier botón. Sabía que siempre había preferido observar a su hermano como acababa con todos, el mismo se decía que era muy torpe y estúpido. Sabía también que solía deprimirse un poco cuando no podia lograr terminar bien una misión y ser salvado como siempre. Y siempre pedía perdón por la perdida de tiempo que podía ocasionar.

Aunque siendo sinceros. No le molestaba enseñarle desde un principio como jugar. De alguna manera, se le hizo divertido volver a sus inicios y enseñar poco a poco como podría ser mejor. Se podía sentir identificada con el chico por cada vez que pedía perdón por haberla cagado, había algo en ella que le daba un poco de ternura ese chico. Pero eso sólo sería un secreto.

 **-Nao** -Alzó su mano. **\- ¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó curiosa. **\- ¿Terminaste con la misión de anoche?**

 **-No, fue demasiado difícil** -Sonrió. **\- Realmente me alegra verte aquí en el trabajo, quisiera tu ayuda en mi descanso** -Se rasco el cabello nervioso.

Y ahí estaba otro de sus problemas. No estaba segura si Nao lo hacía a propósito o todo era de manera inconsciente pero esa sonrisa siempre la ponía nerviosa, no podia evitar tartamudear y mirar a otro lado, aquella luz que el chico emanaba era tan intensa que sus ojos no podían verlo. Podía decir que lo envidiaba un poco, Nao podia ser un chico alegre y un poco desinteresado a su alrededor pero era mucho mejor que ella. Podía hacer amigos al instante y nunca era tímido, siempre era directo con las palabras que decía. Quería ser como él, salir de su burbuja y sonreír aunque sea un poco. Ser diferente traía muchas consecuencias. Así que sólo suspiraba ante la atenta mirada de Nao.

Aunque había algo de lo que estaba segura. Que Nao es tan despistado que no se ha dado cuenta todavía de que es una chica realmente. Y tenía miedo de decirle la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si el se arrepiente de ser su amigo? ¿Estaría decepcionado? Había tantas preguntas que siempre le atormentaba y que prefería no pensar en ello. Tal vez sólo debía seguir la corriente, tenía la esperanza de que algún día Nao se diera cuenta por si mismo.

Aunque realmente no quería eso.

 **-¿Kou-kun?** -Pregunto Nao preocupado. **\- ¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres, puedes ayudarme en otro momento**

 **-¡No es nada!** -Respondió nerviosa. **\- Aquí te espero**

 **-¡Gracias!**

Vio como su amigo se alejaba para cambiar a su uniforme. Tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmar su acelerado corazón. Para quitar ese sonrojo de sus mejillas y volver a concentrarse en su juego. Ver de reojo a Nao trabajando era malo, no podia jugar cuando el chico se paseaba por el local con una sonrisa a los clientes. Incluso sin que se diera cuenta, perdía con facilidad en algunas partidas que ya había hecho. Eso no estaba bien.

Prefirió seguir tomando de su café, había mucho material que debía conseguir si quería craftear esa arma que le había gustado y que sólo era de temporada. Aunque, tal vez conseguir un poco de material para Nao y su nueva arma, no estaría mal.

A lo lejos, Nao la miraba un tanto curioso mientras rascaba su mejilla para poder comprender porque Kou no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Qué sucedía con su amigo? Sentía que volvía a regresar a cuando tenía que adivinar las emociones de su hermano cuando este sólo se le quedaba mirando. Soltó una risita cuando está volvió a mirar su consola y seguir apretando los botones. No pudo evitar alejar su mirada, sonrió contento.

Si pudiera cambiar un poco la vida de su amigo para que no se convierta como su muy callado hermano y que al menos tuviera unos cuantos amigos, entonces se esforzaria por conseguir esa sonrisa. Cuándo vio como Kou le miraba, este sólo le mostró una pequeña pero nerviosa sonrisa y le saludo antes de regresar a su consola. Nao se sintió descubierto así que volvió a su trabajo a preparar las bebidas que ya se le estaban juntando.

¿Porqué se había puesto nervioso? ¿Porqué sus mejillas se calentaron cuando miro esa pequeña sonrisa? Kou era su amigo y era un hombre. ¿O si? Tal vez solo se estaba volviendo loco. Tuvo que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para enfocarse en su trabajo. Esperaba a que llegará su descanso para poder seguir subiendo de nivel y pasar el rato con Kou. Aunque fueran sólo unos minutos, estaría bien.

Tal vez algún día lo invitaría a jugar con su hermano y sus amigos. No sonaba mal la idea incluso le gustó con sólo pensar que pasarían más tiempo juntos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Son demasiado tiernos! Yo realmente quisiera ver el momento en el que Hirotaka y Kou se pongan a jugar, quisiera saber quien de ellos ganará si en alguna de esas se ponen a jugar en algo de peleas. Sería interesante por leer. Como he dicho, quisiera leer más de ellos dos, necesitan un poco más de protagonico en el manga así que aquí estaré yo para escribir un poco más.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 26 de Enero de 2019**


End file.
